A Different Guide, a Different Adventure
by the501stclonetroops
Summary: All in the AU note in the beginning. I was never one for summaries.


_**Hey there guys, what's up? I mean the501stclonetroops, and welcome to another story. I know, I was 3 other stories I'm working on right now, but not to fear, I have chapters in the works, and I promise, the chapters are long and full of detail, well, most detail, and will have been worth the wait. This story is about the beginning of the Last of Us adventure. What if 2 Fireflies survived? What if they were teenagers? What if Riley was also immune to the virus? Well, those questions will be answered with my version of how it goes. Enjoy. Also, I decided to keep Tess alive, just for the sake that Joel doesn't have to be an ass all the time.**_

"No. No. no." Tess said as she ran into the capitol building. On the floor were 4 dead Fireflies. She ran to one and started to search the bodies for anything that might have given a hint of where they were supposed to go, anything. Ellie walks in right after Joel with Riley close behind.

"So, what do we do now? Do we head back?" Riley asked looking back at Joel as Ellie. All Joel could do was shrug his shoulders and walk up to Tess.

"Tess, what are you doing?" as he stood above her, while she still was looking through all the pockets she could.

"Maybe they had a map. Maybe a note telling us where the lab is. Riley, did Marlene ever mention the lab or where it was located?" Riley just shook her head, but then turned to Ellie.

"She didn't say where, just that it was in the Midwest, I think she said a state name, but I can't remember it."

"Wait, didn't she say that the plans changed to go to California? The Fireflies had a recent base overrun with infected or bandits, we weren't sure, but had to relocate to a place in California." Riley said, as she was there when Marlene talked about the recent overrun. Tess just shook her head, and stood up. She then looked to Joel.

"What do we do now? It's not like we can just sneak back in and tell Marlene that the group we were supposed to meet was killed, she wouldn't pay us back." Joel shook his head, and started to walk around, trying to think of a way to explain it all to Marlene. Just then, he heard a noise from above. He pulled out his 9mm pistol, and aimed it towards the balcony. Up on the balcony, he say 2 teenagers, one with an assault rifle, the other with what looked to be a bulkier MP5 with a silencer attached to the front.

"Who are you?" Joel yelled out to them. The one with the assault rifle was the one to answer.

"We're with the Fireflies, are you the smugglers that are supposed to deliver the girls?" When Joel gave them a nod, all three lowered their guns at the same time. The two boys jumped down from the balcony and rolled as they hit the floor to soften the impact. They then put their guns to their side and walked up to the 4.

"Are these the 2 girls?" the one from before asked.

"Yes, but hold on, you 2 are teenagers, how are we supposed to trust that you'll get these girls their safley?" Tess questioned them. They looked at each other, almost like they were talking without words. Finally, the one that has been silent all this time spoke up.

"Honestly, you don't. We were supposed to support the actual group that would take them to the lab. We were just extra guns, then while we were patrolling the area, we found a solider from Boston and had to fall back here. When we came back, all 4 were dead and you were the only ones alive. We were told that if all 4 were to die that we were next in charge to take them. That or find another Firefly group and hand them off. Either way, we have to guide them. So regardless, you are just going to have to trust us."

"How long HAVE you two been with the Fireflies? You can't be older than 16 or 17." Joel said to them. Even if he didn't want to babysit the girls any longer, he just couldn't trust 2 random teenagers to hold up their end of their deal.

"I've been in for roughly 3 years, he's been in for 2. Also I'm 16 and he's 15 jackass." The first one spoke again. "And my name is Jeremy, this is Jason. While we may have been assigned to just be extra guns, we can get this done. We've done these kind of escorts before, just with scientists and whatnot. You can trust us." Joel still was skeptical. While he didn't give a care about the girls, he would not be able to live with himself if he sent them off with 2 teenagers who ended up getting themselves killed. Just as he was about to voice his concerns, he heard the sound of a truck pulling up outside.

They all moved towards the windows, and saw soldiers jumping off the trucks and start moving towards the building.

"We need to move now, follow us, we found a back entrance we can go through. Follow us, and stay right on our ass." With that, Jeremy was the first to move away from the window, with Jason right behind him, and the girls following. After a second, Joel gave a nod and together with Tess, they ran behind the rest. When they all made it through the door, Jeremy and Jason put a metal pipe in between the handles as to stop the soldiers from being able to follow them as quickly. They moved up a flight of stairs, up to the balcony, and crouched as to not be seen easily.

With just a few hand signals, Jeremy and Jason moved into opposite directions while Ellie, Riley, Tess and Joel stayed where they were. When Jason and Jeremy were in place, they waited till the soldiers entered the room. When they did, and when all of them were inside, Jeremy and Jason stood up and open fired into the group of soldiers. At first the soldiers were taken off guard and that cost them dearly. OUt of the dozen or so that were in the room, there were already 5 on the floor bleeding out or were already dead.

The others that were left finally reacted and either fired back or ran behind pillars to take cover. Jeremy and Jason didn't let up however. They aimed and fired with accuracy of a seasoned veteran, and were efficient at targeting higher ranking officers, and as time went on, the rest of the soldiers fell to the hail of burning lead that was unleashed.

Once it was all done, Jeremy was left with 3 magazines, one half full and Jason was left with 4 but the fourth one was just about finished. They grabbed the magazines that were empty and started their way back to the rest of Tehran small group.

"We need to keep moving. There are more likely other soldiers in the area, and they would've surely heard those shots. I'll take up front, Jason, bring up the rear, the rest of you stay in the middle, and if you have a gun, take it out. Let's move." and with that, the group left the capital building, had another skirmish with some more soldiers, and made their way into the subway when a Humvee rolled up and the 50 caliber open fired.

Once inside the subway, they noticed that some spores were in the air, and put on their gas masks, but only Ellie and Riley were left without one. They didn't need them, so it was a waste to have one on them and take up space. As they made their way through, the ran into 2 soldiers, but were easily taken care of by Tess and Joel with a choke hold. Finally, after swimming and sneaking past some infected, they finally made their way out of the subway and back into the sunlight.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Ellie asked from her spot on the floor outside the subway entrance. Next to her was Riley who was just looking up at the group with interest. Joel and Tess were standing up next to each other and looking at Jeremy and Jason. Jeremy just took out a small map that had the layout of the capital with red and green marks all over the map. Just then, Jeremy pointed at a green marker that was close to where they were.

"This is a storage facility the Fireflies use from time to time to stock up on ammo and weapons, even some bullet resistant armor. We're going there for now to rest and stock up. The faster we get there, the fast we can leave this city." and with that, Jeremy and Jason moved together at Tehran same time towards the building. Behind them, Joel and Tess took up the rear with Riley and Ellie in the middle.

The entire way to the facility was uneventful, except for Jeremy and Jason taking out some infected. When they arrived at the facility, Jeremy went up to a window and boosted up Jason, who went inside and opened the main doors. Inside the building, there was a large open space with everything push to the walls. The beds and common area were towards the right of the building, kitchen towards the back, and a small armory to the left. In the middle was a small workout area, with weight machines still in working order, mats, the works. In the corner of the building, was a crucifix on the wall and a bench right in front of it..

"Make yourselves at home. Jason is the better cook so he'll be making dinner, hope you guys enjoy MRE's. I'll be taking inventory of Tehran weapons we have on hand, and I'll distribute them to you. While we can handle the drop off, I feel that we would have a much better chance of succeeding with you 2." With his peace said, Jeremy walked towards the armory while Jason left to start preparing lunch. After they left, our group of 4 gathered together to talk about their situation.

"What do you think? Should we go with them?" Tess asked to Joel. Joel was in deep thought, while he didn't want to be around a girl that mostly reminded him of Sarah, his father instincts he long thought dead were surfacing and were telling him that he needed to make sure that these girls made it safe. HE looked at Tess and gave a subtle nod. Only Tess could see it clearly, and went along with his decision, where Joel went she went. They've worked together through rough patches, this is no different.

After they were done talking, Ellie and Riley walked around the room and took a look at everything. At the common area there were beds, chairs and a table with cards and ammo used as the poker chips. Ellie didn't know much about poker games, so she just walked away from it. As she kept on walking, she went to the corner of the room to where the crucifix and saw that there was a Bible with 2 song books next to it, one red and one black. Ellie had always been in the sphere of religion while in Boston and while she was in the military academy. It's usually always been Christianity or Catholicism, and she believe that something is out there, but she just doesn't know if God or his Son are actually looking out for humanity or not. While she was in thought, Jeremy walked past her, stood in front of the crucifix, knelt down, and started to pray. Ellie all the while was looking at his back.

She couldn't figure him out. One minute he was slaughtering military soldiers, the next he was praying to God. She just couldn't understand him at all. Just then, Riley walked up behind her.

"Seriously? I just watched him slaughter 12 soldiers not 2 hours ago, and here he is praying to God!" and Ellie couldn't agree more, but hey, who was she to judge, maybe this man was religious at heart but, as the world they live in now requires it, needs to do evil things.

"I am praying for forgiveness of the sins I have committed and and all future sins I will commit. All Christians need to pray for forgiveness for their actions as no one is perfect in life, and the only one that was was crucified for my sins. Now, if you girls excuse me, I am going to go and patrol the area. Jason! I'm heading out." Jeremy said as he grabbed his Rifle and started to walk out the door.

"Don't stay out to late this time you bitch!" Jeremy just flipped him Jason off, and walked out. Jason shook his head, and went back to trying to make the MRE's taste as good as they can get since MRE's were only made for providing nutrition and not tasting good.

 _ **Thank you all for reading this fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed it. This idea came to me out of nowhere and I just started to write it and couldn't stop, this chapter is one of the longer chapters I've written so far, but I don't think my longest. If you have any comments on the plot, which is essentially the same as the game just different endings and whatnot, also I won't involve Henry and Sam in this as I won't be sending them to Pittsburgh. If you have any suggestions for my writing skills or whatnot, then by all means give me advise, I want to be able to learn and expand my knowledge on writing. Thank you for reading, and have a good day/afternoon/night!**_


End file.
